The Darcness of Shannitude
by AndromedaRae
Summary: Written by Shannfan14. Arianna gets a job in the WWE. Read along as she struggles to make it to her debut, and try to keep a relationship with Shannon Moore hidden from public eyes.
1. Prepare for Darcness

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything in this story except Arianna Lysier, the name Arianna Darc, or the slogans 'Queen of Darcness', 'Can you feel it?' and 'Are you afraid of the Darc?'. Unfortunatly, i dont own shannon moore. cuz if i did, i wouldnt have this story uploaded.

CH 1: Prepare for Darcness

Arianna Lysier sat in her bedroom, staring in disbelief at her friends. Liz and Megan had suggested she try to get an interview with Mr. McMahon. Ari had always wanted to wrestle, but she wasn't sure if she could even get an interview. No one would want to wrestle with her. She was 5'9" and slightly overweight. She had been trying to lose weight. She wasn't really pretty either. Her friends were completely asinine to think for one moment that she had a chance in the WWE.  
"Lizzy, you have to be kidding me. Come on. I'm fat, and ugly. Who would want to hire me?" Ari shook her head. Liz and Megan looked at each other and grinned.  
"Well," Meg began, "We sent Vince a picture of you and some info, and he wrote back saying he'd like to interview you." Meg finished. Ari's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this.  
"You what?! I can't believe you did this. Its bad enough I was too afraid to say hi to Torrie Wilson when we got her autograph. How the hell am I supposed to sit through an interview with him? You two know he scares the hell out of me!" Ari was fuming.  
"Aww, Ari, you're supposed to say that we are the best friends a girl with blue and grey streaks in her hair could ask for. We thought that if you got an interview, you'd be happy. I mean, all you talk about is wrestling. Do you realize we haven't gone shopping in weeks? My credit cards are about to burst into flames." Liz said, pulling out her wallet and waving it in her face.  
"Well, guys. The damage is done. What time do I have to be there?" Arianna frowned, when she saw Meg's eyes drop.  
"In about an hour..." Meg grinned. Ari gasped and threw her pillow at her best friend. "I don't have anything to wear!" Ari grinned, she wasn't really mad, at least not anymore. Her friends were only looking out for her. Liz and Meg dragged her to the dresser.  
"Okay ladies, pull out anything black. Everyone knows, Ari, you have to be in black, it makes you look mysterious." Meg began to toss things on Arianna's bed. After ten minutes, all things black were strewn across the bed. Liz picked up a black net three quarter shirt.  
"Find something to put under this." She tossed it to Ari who set it on her headboard. Megan tossed her a pair of leather pants and a black halter top. Ari put them on and sat at her desk. Liz began to tug at her ponytail and set herself to brushing it. Ari picked up her makeup kit and began to lay it on. Black lipstick, black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black every thing. When she was done, she touched up her nails, which were coated in black nail polish and had little rhinestones in the middle. She stood up and surveyed herself in her mirror. With a nod of approval, she went to her bed and pulled out her lace up boots, black of course. As she tied them up, Liz and Megan began to cry, or at least pretend to.  
"Our baby's all grown up and off to destroy people." Megan said wiping dramatically at her eyes. Ari whipped another pillow at her.


	2. Meeting Shannitude

DISCLAIMER: see ch 1

Ari whipped another pillow at her. She got up.  
"Ok, we have got to the arena right now!" She ran out of the room and into her kitchen. She tossed Megan the keys and slid across the hood of her black Passat. Her dad had given it to her for graduation. Meg got in and turned it on, making sure to turn the volume down. The girls had gone out and had the music on full blast. Liz handed Ari a cd and settled back in her seat. She listened to the first song and got an idea.  
"Ya know, Ari. This could be your song. I mean, listen. It's dark. It describes you." Liz laughed. Ari had loved this song and was surprised that she didn't think of it. As Meg pulled into a parking space, she handed Arianna her cell phone.  
"Call us when you find out. Ok?" She gave her best friend a hug and pulled away slowly. Arianna walked slowly into the building. As she gazed around in wonder, a young man in black and red pants came up to her.  
"Hi. Are you looking for something?" He asked, pulling his blond hair into a ponytail. He held out his hand. "I'm Shannon, you are?" He smiled at her. Ari took his hand. "I am Arianna. I'm looking for Vince McMahon." She smiled a dazzling smile of her own. He grinned again.  
"I could take you. I have to go see him anyway." Shannon sighed. "I have to find out if my friend Matt is supposed to come to the ring with me. I have no clue, but it would be nice. I could use a little help out there." She smiled. "So, what are you here for?" He took a sip of water from his water bottle and steered her through a door.  
"Well, I am here for an interview, if you couldn't tell by all the black and crap I'm in. My friends got me this, so I figured, I better knock him out of his chair with surprise when I go in." He laughed.  
"You know Arianna, I have an idea. When you go in, I'll let the two of you talk. Then I'll come in all upset about not having a valet. It worked before. I'm sure it will work now." He frowned. "Do you think that is a bad idea?"  
She looked at him. "I have an idea. How bout if things get rough in there, I start coughing. When you hear that, come in about the valet thing, okay?" She flashed him another smile. He nodded and sat down. He pointed to the door across from him.  
"There you be. Good luck." He downed some more water.  
Ari approached the door slowly. She raised a trembling hand and knocked. A voice told her to come in. She slowly opened the door and slid inside. Sitting at a desk was, hopefully, her future boss. She walked over to him and motioned for her to sit. She sat, and crossed her legs. He looked down at a paper on his desk. She sat in silence. He looked up.  
"It's not illegal to say hello. I am Vince, you are," he looked down. "Arianna Lysier right?" She nodded. "Well Miss Lysier, what can I do for you?" He folded his hands.  
"Well, I was hoping I could have a shot here in the WWE. I have been dreaming of this for so long. I have always wanted to try something bold and spontaneous, and the first thing that came to my mind was this." She stopped speaking. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Miss Lysier, I am not sure you are qualified for a position in the WWE." Ari began to cough a little. "However," she stopped. "I would like to see some information about you." She handed him a folder containing everything from her birth certificate, to pictures of her that she had professionally done. His eyebrows went up a little, and then he frowned a bit. He closed the folder and handed it to her. "I am sorry but," he paused. "You are exactly what we have been looking for here in the WWE. Welcome aboard Miss Lysier." He held out this hand, which she took after asking him to call her Ari. He obliged and began to laugh. "Tell that little blond out there to get in here. I am sure he has something bothering him." He at behind is desk. She stood up and went to the door while Vince pulled out some papers. He began to write something as Shannon came in. Ari pulled out her phone and called Meg to tell her the good news. As she was nearing the end of her conversation, Vince called to her to wrap it up so they could talk business. She said goodbye and hung up. She frowned seeing Shannon sitting in her seat. She plopped down into the other chair and slid the phone back in her pocket. Vince looked at her.  
"Shannon here tells me that he needs a valet. Would you like to be his valet?" She grinned at him.  
"Of course! I want to start getting in on the action as soon as possible." He told her to sign her contract. She thanked him and stood up. Shannon led her out the door and to the Divas locker room.  
"Here you go Arianna. I have a match later. You're job is to come with me and distract Billy Gunn when ever you can, okay?" She nodded and headed into the locker room. Some of the girls were in there already. She pulled out her phone.  
"Hey Liz, can you grab my make up and bring it up here. I have to valet Shannon Moore tonight, and I want to look my best." Liz said they would be there and she shut the phone off and set it next to her on the bench. She couldn't believe it. SHE was a member of the WWE now. She leaned back and hit her head on the wall, just hard enough to see if she was dreaming. Someone talking to her brought her back into reality.


	3. Welcomed

DISCLAIMER: see ch 1 cuz i aint writin it again.

A/N: I know Shannitude is a rip off of Mattitude, but you will find out later why i use it.

She opened her eyes. In front of her stood Torrie Wilson. She held out her hand. Ari took it.  
"Hi. You must be new. I am Torrie. When I heard we had a new girl, I had to see for myself." She smiled. "Some of the other girls are quite rude, so I thought I'd give you a welcome. Watch out for Dawn Marie. She can be a real bitch." Torrie smiled again.  
"My name is Arianna, but I guess my ring name is Arianna Darc. I have to valet Shannon Moore later." She tried to smile, but this was just too surreal. Torrie smiled again. "I was just talking with him. He said he met this incredible girl with black, blue and grey hair. Any idea who that might be?" Torrie smiled again and sat down to lace up her white boots. She said that she was valet for Billy and that they might end up fighting in the future. "It's always easier to fight a friend that an enemy." She smiled. "If ya want, I can go easy on ya." She just didn't seem to know how to stop grinning.  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Torrie." Ari returned her smile. Her stomach began to growl. "Is there anywhere to get anything to eat?" She grabbed her stomach in mock pain. Torrie laughed and grabbed her hand. She pulled her through the arena towards a cafeteria. As she slid in line behind Torrie, Ari heard Liz calling her name. Liz came running over to her. She smiled widely.  
"Here ya go Darcness. I got everything, including your rhinestones and nail polish. Meg and I packed you some extra stuff, in case you felt like changing. We got you something." Liz handed Ari a huge box. Ari set it on a table and began to open it slowly. She pulled it back to find something made of leather. She pulled it out to find a black trench coat, embroidered with Queen of Darcness in silver. She set the coat in the box and gave Liz a hug.  
"Oh, my god! Thank you so much. This must have cost a lot." Ari gave her friend another hug. "That is for Meg, okay? Want to stay to watch Smackdown! tonight?" Ari gave her a pleading look. She was desperate for her friend to see her debut. Liz said she would love to stay, and Ari began to squeal, at least, until a certain blonde walked into the cafeteria. Liz's eyes widened.  
"Is that Shannon Moore? Oh my god, you have to introduce me to him." Liz began to spaz out. Ari took her hand and led her to the sensational one.  
"Shannon, this is Liz, one of my best friends. Lizzy, this is the incredibly cute Sensei of Shannitude, Shannon." Both Liz and Shannon bean to blush. "Liz and I are huge Mooreons. I have to lock her out of my room, because she goes through all my Mooreon things. It gets annoying when you wake up and someone is in your house staring at a poster of your hero that is over your bed." Ari laughed at her friends. Shannon was wide eyed, not knowing who to look at, and Liz was so red, she was in danger of catching on fire. Shannon suddenly closed his mouth, and smiled.  
"Liz, how would you like to sit front row tonight? I am sure I could get you some autographs of your favorite..." He didn't get to finish because Liz had him in a bear hug. Ari had to pry her off and pull her into a separate room.  
"Okay Liz, I know you like him, but I don't think you should jump all over him. I... oh my god, look who is here!" Liz turned to see Chris Irvine standing next to Shannon. Both girls were Jerichoholics too. They were everything, Kananites, Hulkamaniacs, MFers, you name it.  
"Liz, I think he smiled at you." She nudged Liz in the ribs and wandered over. "Hi, I'm Arianna, and this is my best friend Liz. Careful, she is a huge Jerichoholic." Chris shook both Arianna and Liz's hands. He had seen Ari earlier, but didn't get a chance to say hi. When he turned to shake Liz's hand, her looked into her eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes away from hers. They were a soft blue. He shook his head.  
"I know we just met and all, but do you want to eat lunch with me?" Chris flashed a smile. Liz managed to squeak out an okay and linked arms with him and walked away, leaving a smiling Ari and Shannon behind. "So," Shannon began, "You wanna um, eat with me?" He had noticed Ari hadn't gotten a chance to get her food. She nodded. They walked into the cafeteria, to see Chris and Liz sharing a fruit salad. She nodded her head towards them. "They look so cute. I wish someone would do that with me." Ari sighed, and then gasped when she realized what she had said. "Oh, man. I wasn't supposed to say that. I think I am cursed Shannon. I have never ever made it through a date because every time I begin to think, I end up saying what I am thinking. At least what I said this time only made me look pitiful." She sighed. Shannon took her hand. "I don't think you are pitiful. I think you are cute. Now stop beating yourself up so we can get some lunch." Shannon led her over to the line, where some of the other Superstars were getting their food.  
I can't believe what I just heard. He thinks I am cute! She gasped when she realized who was in front of her. She began to tremble when he turned around to see who gasped. In front of her was a Seven foot, 300 lb. man with fierce green eyes. The giant spoke to her. "Hi there. I'm Mark. What's your name? I see you found the little one." Mark extended a hand. Ari took it, unsure of his angle. "Arianna." She whispered. Shannon punched him gently.  
"Ya know Mark, ya shouldn't scare her like that. And what have I said about calling me little. Just because you are almost 2 feet taller than me doesn't mean you can treat me like that." Shannon smiled. Ari slid behind him a little. She didn't care. The Undertaker scared the hell out of her, and she didn't want to be near him. Mark looked over Shannon to look Ari in the eyes. She quickly averted her gaze.  
"If ya want, I'll sit down so I can be a little closer to your height, sweetheart." Mark got his lunch and sat down at the table that held Ari's new trench coat. Ari slowly picked up a slice of pizza and a pop and slowly slid into a seat across from him. Shannon sat next to her and handed her a napkin. Mark took his hamburger and ate it in two bites. Arianna was amazed. She didn't think anyone could do that. Her brother could only get one down in 5 bites. 4 on a good day. She took a small bite of her pizza and glared at Mark. He was laughing at the size of the bite she took. "I can take a bigger bite, so don't look at me like that." She finished her bite with some soda. She took a deep breath and bit in. She had managed to get a large piece of it in her mouth. Mark and Shannon began to laugh. The three sat and finished their lunches and were deep in conversation when Chris and Liz came over.  
"Sorry to interrupt this little party, but a certain King of the World needs to go practice. I can't take her with me where I am headed." Liz slid cautiously in the seat next to Mark. Mark began to chuckle.  
"So I'll see you later Liz?" Chris kissed her on the cheek and left the cafeteria. Ari began to whistle.  
"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." She smiled at her friend who had gone red in the face. Ari jumped, hitting her knees on the table. She slid out of her seat.  
"I never got to try this on." She picked up her trench coat of the table and slid it on. She turned around to show off. Mark, Shannon and Liz began to clap. Slowly the amount of clapping in the room began to pick up until everyone was clapping, most not knowing why they were clapping. Arianna quickly sat back down. Mark leaned across the table and poked her playfully. "Ya know, the trench coat gig is mine. Ya have to ask if ya can use it." He chuckled again.  
"Well," Ari began, "You aren't using a trench coat right now, so I am going to use mine. Anyways, yours isn't black like mine. And I don't believe yours has 'Queen of Darcness' embroidered in silver on its back, now does it?" She smiled and stood. "Shannon, I believe we need to rehearse. I am so very raw. I need to pick my entrance music. I come out after you, since this is my debut. Vince even gave me a match after you and Billy fight! Torrie and I have to go at it. I win, of course." Arianna shook Mark's hand again and told Liz she would see her later.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


	4. A little yoga

DISCLAIMER: The song Beautiful is the property of Creed.

"What was that about Arianna?" Shannon was mystified. "I didn't get to come out to my music on my debut. And anyways, how come you haven't picked your music out yet?" Arianna began to laugh. "I said that to get away from Mark and Liz. I could tell Liz was going to start bombarding him with questions. I already picked it. Tell me what you think." She pulled a cd out of her pocket and set the CD player in the training room to number 3.  
She wears a coat of colors  
Loved by some feared by others  
She's immortalized in young men's eyes  
Lust she breeds in the eyes of brothers  
Violent sons make bitter mothers  
Close your eyes here's your surprise  
Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me  
In your mind she's your companion  
  
Vile instincts often candid  
  
Your regret is all that's left  
Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me  
  
She told me where I'm going  
  
And it's far away from home  
  
I think I'll go there on my own  
  
Shannon looked over at Ari, who was poking at a mark on the bench she was sitting on. He took her hand.  
"Arianna, that is an excellent choice. I...I..." He was at a loss for words. The song was perfect for her. "You know that song is talking about you right?" He tipped her face up to face his so she would look him in the eyes. "That song is beautiful. Like you."  
Ari looked up at him. His eyes reflected something, kindness, approval, love. Things Ari had been looking for so long. She began to cry. Shannon awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and tried to get her to stop crying. When she did stop, she pulled away to see her makeup had smeared on his shirt. She wiped her eyes.  
"I am so sorry. I ruined your shirt." She sniffled a little. Shannon said it was okay, and pulled it off. As he was digging a stack of CD's to work out to, Chris Benoit came in. He snuck up behind Shannon and whacked him in the head. Shannon turned around and whipped his shirt at Chris. Chris laughed and pulled it off him.  
"Didn't your mother teach you to put your clothes away, little boy?" Chris laughed when Shannon dropped the stack of CDs and lunged at him. Chris was knocked down. Shannon sat on his chest.  
"And didn't your mom ever tell you not to call people names? Well if she didn't, let me remind you that I hate being called little. I could call you Moose boy or something like that." Shannon stood up and went over to where he dropped the CDs. "Arianna, you want to work to Pearl Jam or somethin'?" Shannon flashed a CD. Ari walked over and riffled through the CDs and pulled out an AC DC cd. "How 'bout this one?" Shannon nodded and slipped it into the CD player. As the first song began, Ari began to do yoga. Shannon laughed. "And what," Ari began. "Is so funny?" Shannon kept laughing. "You're doing yoga to AC DC!" She sighed and threw a mean look at him He stopped laughing, and she continued stretching. Shannon crossed his eyes at her and wandered over to sit next to her. He began to mimic her movements. She realized this and whacked him in the head. "Hey," he shouted. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit people?" Shannon laughed at the look she threw him. "Ya know, Shann, if my mom told me that and I decided to listen, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" She smiled and got off the floor. She whacked Shannon in the head and ran out of the room, Shannon at her heels.  
Ari weaved between other superstars, trying to make her way to the Divas Locker room. She got there only to realize Shannon had taken a short cut. He blocked the door.  
"What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head. Ari rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms. "I suppose that was for mocking you." Shannon smiled. Ari nodded and began to tap her foot impatiently.  
"I'd like to go change and get ready, if that is okay with you. The 'Queen of Darcness' must look her best." She grinned. Shannon bowed and stepped out of her way.  
"Your highness..." He began to bow again. Ari hit him in the head again. "Ya know, Arianna. If you keep doing that, I m gonna end up brain dead." Shannon rubbed his head again. Ari held back a laugh. "You aren't already brain dead? I thought all the hits you took in the WCW did it. Oh Well..." Ari went into the locker room. Shannon shook his head. Why were women so weird?

A/N: Please review.


	5. Suprises and Roses

DISCLAIMER: SEE CH 1. I ain't writing these every time.

Ari waited inside to be sure Shannon was gone. She opened the door slowly and peered around. He was no where in sight. As she made her way to the training room, someone snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who, Arianna Michelle." Ari gasped. The only person who called her by her full first name was a certain neighbor who she had known since she could barely walk. She elbowed him in the ribs.  
"You shouldn't do that to people, Michael. It could get you hurt." She turned around to give the Heart Break Kid a hug. She had missed him. She poked him in the chest. "Your hands smell like roses. What have you been up to?" Michael was always doing something.  
"Well, I guess you could say I found out about a certain new diva and had to get her something." He covered her eyes. "Now, let me show you." He led her to his locker room. He sat her down and began to rummage through his bag of stuff and produced a small bottle. He tiptoed over to her and opened the bottle. He held it beneath her nose.  
"Shawn, is that?" She pulled off her blindfold. It was her favorite perfume. Rose. The exact same perfume she had worn when they had met. She set the bottle down and enveloped Michael in a big hug.  
"Ya know, if I didn't like you so much, I would kill you for sneaking up on me like that. But I guess this makes up for it. How did you remember?" Ari turned to face Michael, who was closing the bottle. "Well, I remember when you were 17, I took you and that Josh kid to your high school prom and all I could smell was roses. I remember you saying you loved the smell of the perfume, but you couldn't afford to keep buying it. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I think now is a better time." Michael kissed Ari on the cheek. "Now, my quote unquote sister, tell me what you're doing here exactly." Ari smiled.  
"Well, Meg and Lizzy decided they were going to set up an interview for me here, so then I come here, dressed in all black, and sit for a bit in Vinnie Mac's office. Not before meeting my new crush." Ari began to stare off into space. A shake from Michael brought her back.  
"So who is the little worm?" "Well, Mr. Hickenbottom," Michael cringed. "His name is Shannon, and he is a real sweet heart. Unlike someone who goes around calling perfectly nice people worms. I should tell his buddy Matt. You could probably use a dose of Mattitude. Maybe a little Shannitude for dessert." Ari smiled and pushed Michael off of the bench he was sitting on. He stood up. "I think you have watched a little too much Smackdown! And what the hell is Shannitude?" Ari sighed. "It's my nickname for the feeling of peace and strength that he passes on to his Mooreons through word and deed. He is an excellent role model. He can take a hit, and isn't afraid of what he believes in. Even though the writers had him being all stupid around Matt and stuff." Arianna smoothed her skirt. "Now if you would be so kind as to walk me back to my locker room. I have a debut to prepare for."

So, you read, now review.


	6. The Promo

DISCLAIMER: I want it all, but i cant have it. DONT OWN ANYTHING

Michael dropped her off at the locker room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked in. As soon as she came in, she was met by squealing. Torrie ran over and pulled her to a bench.

"Oh My God! I just heard something you won't believe! Ron Simmons is coming back, and Jeff Hardy may be too! Isn't that awesome?!" Ari began to squeal along with Torrie. Jeff Hardy was another one of her favorites, and Ron Simmons was always welcome to wrestle as far as Arianna was concerned.

"Are you sure? I know Jeff has been working on a cd with his band." Torrie nodded.

"Why don't you ask Shannon? He does background vocals for the band." Ari rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that? Shannon is my favorite superstar, so I know all this. I am gonna go ask him." Ari squeezed Torrie's hand and ran of to find Shannon. As she combed the halls she bumped into Josh Matthews.

"Arianna, Vince wants me to tell you that you have to do your promo with Shannon." Ari asked him where to find Shannon. Josh pointed down the halls. Ari ran down the hall, to find Shannon with a camera crew.

"Arianna, we have to do a promo. You are going to try to talk me out of going into a match with Matt and JBL." Arianna nodded and took her place facing Shannon. The cameras began to roll.

"Shannon, you can't go out there! JBL and Matt are going to destroy you."

"Arianna, this isn't something you can just talk me out of. I know what I am doing. I am tired of Matt and JBL running over everyone because they believe they are better than everyone else."

"Shannon, this is crazy. Look, I know you believe you have to stop them, why not let Mr. Long take care of them. I mean, we know they respect him. Maybe, they will listen to him."

"Damn it Arianna. I am not gonna change my mind. Those two have had it coming for a long time now. I am gonna fix them."

"But Shannon, I ..."

"You what?"

"I am just scared you're gonna get hurt. I don't want to see you out of action for doing something stupid. Let one of the bigger guys do this."

"So, you're basically saying I can't go out there and defend myself? I... Look, don't bother coming out with me. You don't believe in me. Nobody does." Shannon walks away.

"Shannon, wait." Ari begins to cry.

Arianna wiped away her tears and began to laugh. "Ya know, Shannon, I almost believed all that." She walked over to Shannon, and leaned on him. "The fire in your eyes was unbelievable! I really believed you were mad!" Ari looked at Shannon, who was seemed a little far away. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're just a very convincing actor. I almost believed that you thought I was marching to my death. You don't really think that, do you?" He looked at her. She smiled at him.

"No, Shannon. I don't think that. I think you are an amazing man with extraordinary talent. If only the creative team would let you show it." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't get much compliments from people." Ari shook her head.

"I think you mean, I don't get many compliments." Shannon looked confused.

"That's what I said." She shook her head.

"No, you said much compliments." Shannon wasn't about to argue with her.

"Whatever. Do you need to go to get your hair and makeup done? We have to get ready. Show is in an hour." Ari nodded, went to walk away then stopped.

"Shannon," She began. "Some of us have heard rumors that Ron Simmons and Jeff Hardy are coming back. Any insight?" Ari did her puppy eyes and Shannon laughed.

"Well, you'll just have to find out later. I'm not telling you anything. Now, go get all prettied up." Ari gasped.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Ari's lip began to tremble.

"No!" Shannon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm saying you should go get your make up done so that you are ready when it is time to go out. You..." He didn't finish because Arianna was now laughing.

"You little brat!" Shannon chased her down the hallway towards her locker room. She slipped inside and yelled from behind the door.

"Ha ha! You can't get me! Why don't you go get all prettied up?" She snickered and leaned on the door.

"I'll get you later runt." Shannon shook his head and walked away.


	7. Preparations

Ari slipped onto a bench and put her head in her hands. Shannon had two matches tonight, she had one. Not that she really knew how to wrestle. She went to her bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that said "Do something other than bother me." She slid into the bathroom and pulled on the clothes. She slid on her sneakers and made her way to the practice ring. As she walked in, she saw Mark, Monty (Billy Gunn), Shannon, Chris and Shane Helms working in the ring. Torrie and Rena Mero-Lesnar talking and watching the men work. Ari walked over and smiled at the girls.

"Hey. Can you two help me? I just realized I haven't practiced my moves in weeks!" Torrie and Rena grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ring. Shane began to whistle when Ari and the girls got in the ring.

"Gentlemen, I must ask you to leave the ring. My friend Arianna needs to practice. Get out!" Torrie yelled, as the men sat there staring. Slowly, they slid out, until only the girls remained.

Torrie and Rena began showing Ari moves. Ari worked hard, only stopping when Shannon came in to show her aerial moves. She sat on the top rope and took a sip of water from the bottle Mark had tossed her. She wiped sweat of her brow and slid off the ropes.

"Maybe you should sit down, Ari. I'll teach you some moves later." Shannon tried to get her to sit. She did, reluctantly.

"I just need a few minutes. Come on, I want to do a corkscrew moonsault in my match tonight. And I want to test a submission move." She stood up and looked from Shannon to Shane. "Which one of you Carolina High Flyers are gonna teach me how to do a corkscrew moonsault?" Shannon stood up and made his way to the turn buckle. Shane sighed and positioned himself on the mat near the middle. Once on top, Shannon told Ari how to twist her body, and then showed her. He flipped off of the turnbuckle onto a waiting Shane who got up. Ari clapped and climbed up onto the turnbuckle. Mark got into the ring and stood behind her. When she flipped, he caught her. She hadn't twisted enough. He set her down gently, and turned her towards Shannon, who explained in greater detail how to twist. She climbed back up and tried again. This time, she flipped right into Mark's chest. He stumbled back a bit. Ari fell to the mat and stood up slowly. Shannon, Torrie, Rena, and Chris began clapping. Shane was running away from the ring, Mark was stalking him playfully. He stopped suddenly and turned and laughed. Shane reappeared moments later laughing. Shannon smiled and turned towards Arianna, who was now trying to talk Chris into teaching her how to apply the Walls of Jericho. Chris was shaking his head, laughing. Ari growled and tackled him down, locking in her own version of the Walls. She twisted his legs and bent back into a bridge, locking his legs in hers. Chris was squirming on the mat, trying to wiggle out of the hold. She bent her head back and tapped Chris' head. He looked up to see Ari smiling at him.

"Having fun?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He stuck his tongue out and reached a hand up to tickle her. She unlocked her legs and rolled off of him, clutching her sides. Chris locked her into the Walls and was now laughing at his captive. Ari grabbed his legs and flipped him onto his face. She sat on his back and pulled his head back, clasping her hands beneath his jaw. Chris struggled a bit and tapped out. She stood up, stepped on Chris's ass, and walked over to where Shannon and Mark were laughing uncontrollably. Chris stood up and walked over to Ari.

"You're move is awesome. If someone were to sell it, it would be very convincing." Chris bumped knuckles with Arianna. When she turned back to Shannon, he slapped her ass and ran. She took off after him and tackled him. She slapped him in the face and stood up.

"If you value your manhood, you won't touch me." She walked back towards the ring, leaving a bewildered Chris behind. Shannon laughed.

"Remind me not to touch her." Mark said, giving Monty a high five. Shannon came over and smiled at Arianna.

"Chris is right. That looked really cool. You should use it. Your corkscrew moonsault is really good too." Ari began to blush. At that moment, a technician came down to tell the superstars that they had half an hour till show time. Ari said goodbye to the guys and made her way to the Divas locker room to change. Shannon ran after her.

"Arianna, you want to go to dinner after the show tonight?" Shannon looked at the floor. She took his hand.

"I would love to go to dinner with you. Have you seen Liz? Last I saw her she was with Mark." Arianna and Shannon looked around, not seeing her. Shannon shouted to Mark.

"Hey Mark, where'd you leave that fan girl who came with Arianna? We need her." Arianna laughed at Shannon's nickname for Liz.

"Umm, I think she ran off with Eddie Guerrero and Yoshishiro Tajiri. Eddie said something about red paint and Kurt Angle. I don't want to know." Shannon and Arianna took off, looking for any signs of Kurt, Eddie, or red paint. A sudden shout, followed by a crash and more shouts. Suddenly, Eddie and Liz came running down the hallway, an angry Kurt running after them. Shannon and Ari took off after him.

"Kurt, Chavo has your medals!" Ari yelled, seeing Chavo talking to Terry Gerin. Kurt stopped, saw Chavo and took off after him. Ari caught up with Shannon, Eddie and Liz and ran into a locker room. She looked around and saw Matt Hardy, John Cena, Paul Levesque, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland, Oscar Guiterrez, Chris Benoit, Rob Szatkowski, and Randy Orton sitting around a table. John, Paul, Oscar, Chris, Rob and Randy were playing poker. The others were watching, at least until Eddie slammed the door behind Ari.

"Alright," Chris said. "What the hell did you do, Eddie?" All the four troublemakers just laughed. Chris shook his head and went back to his game. Ari took Liz by the crook of her elbow and led her towards the Diva locker room. Liz helped her dress and did her make up. A technician told her that she had five minutes before her debut. She turned, said a prayer with Liz, and walked out the door.


	8. In the Ring

Down in the gorilla pit, Shannon, Monty, and Torrie were waiting. A technician named Pete came over.

"Miss Lysier, slight change of plans. You will go out with Shannon. After the match Torrie will come out and be mad that you interfered. You will get into an argument and run at her after asking her if she is afraid of the Darc. The lights will dim when you lower your arms when you are up on the turnbuckle after the win. Got it?" Arianna nodded and handed him the cd with Beautiful on it. He took it and popped it in the machine. He radioed Tony Chimel and told him who was coming out first. Shannon's music came on, and he ran out, yelling to the crowd. Ari approached the curtain and nodded to Pete that she was ready to go. Beautiful blared and she came out, stopping at the top of the ramp to throw the crowd a look that said "I am the best. Fear me." She came down to the ring and got in Shannon's face. It took all she had not to smile. She kept pointing to the curtains and slapped him on the back. They bumped knuckles and Monty's music hit. She slid out of the ring to watch the match.

_Ari's POV_

Shannon and Monty were putting on a good show. Suplexes, punches, and kicks. After a Fame-asser, Shannon was down. I climbed onto the apron like I was told and shouted at Monty. He came towards me. I punched him in the nose and lured him out of the ring. He chased me around it. I slid into the ring. He didn't see Shannon get up. Shannon punched Monty in the stomach and Irish whipped him into a turnbuckle. He set Monty on top of the turnbuckle and climbed up in front of him. He suplexed him onto the mat and went for the pin. He got the three count and his music began to play. I climbed into the ring and bumped knuckles. Shannon and I began to leave the ring when Torrie came out.

"What the hell is your problem? You shouldn't have interfered in that match. Billy should have won." I scoffed at her and asked for a mic.

"I do what I want, when I want and I don't care what you have to say about it. Oh, and my problem would be that people like you give people like him problems. I am sick of women like you giving the rest of us bad names. I am here to make a stand." She laughed.

"I'm scared. Tell me, your file says you weigh two hundred pounds. Is it true?" She smiled haughtily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's true. I couldn't really care that you or anyone else knows it. I am proud of who I am. I may be heavy, but at least I have self respect." I looked at her.

"I have more self respect than you do." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Starving yourself and making others look bad so you look good isn't self respect. I am really sick of your anorexic ass. Take yo ass to the back. But before you go, answer me this. Are you afraid of the Darc?" Torrie scoffed.

"No, fat ass." I growled, and the lights dimmed.

"Well, you should be." I dropped the mic and ran at her. I tackled her to the ground and began punching her. She put up a little struggle and whispered that we should get in the ring. I stood up and pulled her toward the ring roughly. I threw her in and hopped up onto the apron. Torrie stood up and I popped up over the ropes with a cross body block. She fell to the ground as I made my way to the turnbuckle. She saw me climb up and stayed down. I stood up, turned around and launched myself across the ring, twisting my body gracefully. I landed on top of Torrie. I have to hand it to her. She sells pretty good. I stood in the corner taunting her and showing off. She stood up, and I ran to give her a clothesline. She countered with an arm drag. She kicked me in the stomach a few times and went for the pin. I kicked out and got to my feet. She set up for a suplex, I countered with a suplex of my own. I picked her legs up and did the submission move I tried on Chris earlier. Torrie screamed and struggled beneath me. After about a minute, she tapped out. The bell rang and Beautiful blared over the speakers. I climbed up onto the turnbuckle and threw my arms up.

Shannon's POV

Arianna threw her arms up as the crowd cheered. As she lowered 'em slowly, the lights dimmed. She grabbed a mic and as the lights turned blue she said, "Watch your back. The Darc has arrived, and the only way to be safe is to fall in." She handed Tony Chimel the mic and flipped over the ropes to the floor below. She turned and waited for me. I ran over to her, trying to hide the grin creeping across from my face. We walked up the ramp. A little girl was yelling to Arianna, asking for an autograph. I pointed to the girl, and Arianna walked over and signed the girl's poster. The girl thanked Arianna and snapped a pic before Arianna turned away. We walked into the back to be ambushed by Amy, Matt, Mark, Chris, Chris, and Liz.

Narration

Liz enveloped her friend in a hug.

"That was totally peenupple!" Mark looked at Ari and Liz like they were crazy. Liz glanced at Ari, telling her to explain.

"When we were kids, we made up words. Peenupple is our word for completely kick ass. We could say it in school and not get in trouble. At least until our teachers found out what it meant. We said a lot of random stuff as kids." Ari laughed as Liz jumped on her back and began to say some more random stuff.

Shannon joined in.

"Pizzapottomouse, this girl from my school used it all the time. Then she moved. I wonder where she is now." Shannon flopped onto a crate in the pit. Ari looked up.

"Was her name Kristen Parkhurst? This girl named Kristen Parkhurst always said Pizzapottomouse at the most random times." Shannon's eyes widened.

"Yeah. How is she?" Ari laughed.

"Umm, I don't know. I haven't seen her since high school." Shannon nodded his head and jumped off the crate. Mark slid off of his crate and walked over to the curtain.

"I'll see you punks on the flight, correct." Everyone nodded. "Now, it is time the Deadman to teach a young Canadian about respect." Chris I. groaned.

"Come on, I am supposed to win, old man." Mark laughed at the young blonde.

"Yeah, by DQ. So I am gonna mess you up pretty bad for the old man remark." Chris' face paled. Mark laughed heartily. "I'm kiddin'. Although, I may decide to hit you with a sledgehammer..." Mark walked out through the curtain as his music hit. Chris approached the curtain as his music hit, and ran out. John L. came strolling over to the crew of superstars.

"Hey, Shannon. Everything is set." Ari turned to John.

"What's all set? Shannon won't tell me." A sudden movement behind John caught Arianna's attention. Ron Simmons and Jeff Hardy stepped from the shadows. Ari screamed.

"Jeff Hardy, Farooq! Oh my god! The rumors are true!" Liz shouted. Shannon and Matt rolled their eyes.

"Sure, broadcast the storyline to the audience why don't ya. We don't need them to know what's going on." Matt walked over to Jeff.

"Hey bro. You ready to kick this?" Jeff nodded.

"Hell yeah! Shannon, who are the hot chicks?" Jeff said, jumping on his brother's back. Liz slid off of Arianna, both blushing.

"Umm, that would be Liz, and the girl decked out in black is Arianna." Jeff locked his brother in a head lock.

"Hey Arianna, wanna go out to dinner with me?" Shannon laughed as Ari blushed. She rarely got asked on a date, but this was twice in one day.

"Sorry, Jeff. I am going out with Shannon tonight. Maybe some other time?" Jeff nodded and slid off of his brother. Ari's phone rang.

The Call

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, what a match!"

"Wasn't it awesome? Hang on, how did you see it already?"

"I'm in the arena, duh!"

"Holy Shit! Where?"

"Behind you."

Ari turned around to see Megan waving at her. Ari shrieked and ran over. Megan and Ari embraced.

"Girl, you looked so damn hot out there. Totally peenupple!" Jeff shot Ari a quizzical look.

"What's peenupple?" He whispered to Mark, who just walked through the curtain.

"Don't ask." Mark said.

Meg handed Arianna a box. She opened it to see new charms for her bracelet. A WWE symbol and a black D charm. Ari gave Megan another hug. The girls walked over to the rest of the crew. Ari began the introductions.

"Megan, this is Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Ron, John, Mark, Amy, Shane, and you already know Liz." Megan shook hands with everyone. Chris I walked through the curtain and snuck up behind Liz, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Liz shrieked and tried to get loose.

"Chris, get off of me. You're all sweaty. I don't want to have to change before we go out." Chris reluctantly let go of her.

"I am going to go take a shower. See ya later babe." Chris wandered off toward his locker room.

"I take it," Megan said, "that is Chris Jerkicho." Everyone laughed, except Liz.

"That's not funny. He is really nice in real life. We are going out to dinner tonight." Megan's jaw dropped. She turned to Ari.

"Ari, wanna catch a movie later?" Ari laughed weakly.

"Umm, I can't. Shannon and I are going out too." Megan glared at her friends.

"That's great. I get stuck at home, with no one to talk to." Megan plopped down onto a crate. Rob came wandering over to the group of wrestlers.

"What's wrong AD?" Rob said, climbing onto some crates to do the Van Dam lift. Ari sighed.

"Megan is mad because me and Liz have dates and she doesn't." Rob flipped off of the crate and walked over to Megan and whispered in her ear. Megan nodded and smiled.

"Me, Rob, Dwayne, Jay, Torrie and Paul Levesque are going to catch a movie." At that moment, another technician came and told Shannon, Arianna, Matt, Jeff, and John that it was time to get ready. Shannon approached the curtain and ran out. Ari waited by the curtain.


	9. After

The Promo

Shannon got a mic.

"I have a problem. Two superstars have been running around, treating everyone like crap. I am going to put a stop to it. I..." Beautiful hit and Ari came to the top of the ramp.

"Shannon, I thought about what you said. You are wrong. I believe in you, man. One hundred percent. I got your back" She came down the ramp and looked Shannon in the eyes. He nodded and brought the mic to his mouth.

"It ends now. Matt Hardy, JBL, get your asses out here!" Matt came out, followed by John. They made their way to the ring. They grabbed mics and began to yell at Shannon. Shannon held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it. There are two others I would like out here. Come on out guys." APA music played as Ron came out to an ovation. He slid into the ring and stood next to Shannon. The Hardy Boyz theme played and Jeff came out bobbing his head and jumping up and down. The already loud crowd got, if it was possible, even louder. He got into the ring, to Matt's "amazement". Matt and Jeff got in each others faces yelling. Ron just gave John a disappointed look.

Ari's POV

John looked from Ron to Jeff and Shannon, and then to me. He grinned and clocked Ron in the head with his belt. Jeff and Matt were beating each other. Shannon tossed a look to me, and we ran at John. I did a baseball slide into John's legs and Shannon dove into his chest. We got him down, but he threw Shannon off. Both John and I stood up, exchanging punches. Ron rolled out of the ring clutching his head. Shannon helped him up off of the floor as Mark climbed into the ring. John went for the Clothesline from Hell. Mark grabbed him and chokeslammed him. I sent him a look of gratitude and saw Jeff fall to the mat. He got on all fours and I ran, bounced off of the rope and jumped off of Jeff's back and did a cross body block into Matt. As we fell he whispered that I was going to get tossed over the ropes, and Rob is going to come and help me to the back. I looked up to see John approaching me. He picked me up and threw me over the rope into the barrier. I moved my arms in front of my face and bounced off of it. Rob rushed over to help me up. He helped me to the back where Liz and Meg were waiting for me. Liz said that my baseball slide was awesome.

Shannon's POV

After Arianna got thrown out of the ring, I climbed up the turnbuckle, waiting for John to turn around. Matt, who had just gotten hit with a Swanton Bomb, lay in the middle of the ring. Jeff got up and lured John towards me. When John turned, Jeff ducked. I sailed over Jeff, twisting my body for a corkscrew moonsault. I hit John and knocked him down to the mat. Matt, who had just gotten up, got hit in the head with a chair by Ron. After hitting John with it, Ron's music began to play. He climbed up the turnbuckle and threw his arms up, still holding the chair. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle as the Hardy Boyz theme hit and flashed the Gunz I climbed the third turnbuckle and threw up my arms. Jeff, Ron and me met in the middle of the ring and put our fists in. We walked out of the ring, leaving Matt and John in the ring. As we passed through the curtain, Ari jumped on my back.

Narration

"I swear, that was so damn awesome. I wanted to stay longer, but Matt and John kicked me out." Shannon laughed at her, and received another whack in the head.

"Dammit. What have I said about whackin' me in the head?" Ari slid off of Shannon's back. She giggled.

"You said not to do it before. I'm gonna end up brain-dead." She laughed some more. He shook his head.

"Alrigh' alrigh'. Just don't do it anymore." Ari saluted him.

"Aye aye Captain." She said, trying to keep a straight face. Shannon rubbed her back.

"You still want to go to dinner, or do you just want to stay in and watch a movie?" Ari took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"That sounds good. We can order a pizza and watch a movie. I can make my famous wine cooler slushies." Ari stood up. Megan climbed of off Rob's back.

"You ready to go?" Rob shook his head.

"I gotta change, and tell Dwayne, Jay, Torrie, and Paul that we are leaving. Wanna help me pick something? I can't decide between my ying yang tee and my Geico Gecko." Meg linked arms with him.

"Wear the gecko. Your ring gear has a ying yang on it." Rob nodded his head and pulled his pony tail out. His hair cascaded down his back. Ari smiled at him

"You should wear your hair down. It looks cool." Rob flipped Ari a thumbs up and strolled down the hall, Megan at his side. Ari turned to Shannon.

"Ready to go?" Shannon nodded.

"Let me just throw on a tee. Can I change at your place?" Ari smiled at him.

"No prob. I just need to stop quickly at the Locker room and then we can go." Ari waved goodbye to everyone and walked down the hall. She dashed into the room and grabbed all her stuff. Somehow, it ended up everywhere. She left a note for Torrie that she would call her tomorrow and walked out of the locker room. Shannon was all ready. Ari lead him to her car. Shannon whistled.

"Nice car. How old are you?" Ari smiled at him.

"I'll be 24 on Saturday. Megan, Liz and me are going shopping for my birthday." Shannon smiled at her. Just like a girl to go shopping on her birthday. Ari slid a cd from the console into the player. Orgy's Stitches began to play. Shannon shook his head.

"You like this?" Ari nodded.

"Yeah. I like mostly classic rock, but I like this too. I don't remember what's on this cd. My brother Jaylen made me this for my last birthday." As Ari turned onto Main Street, a familiar song played.

"Oh man. Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Ari just giggled and turned the corner, singing along.

"Shannon, just sing. We all know you can. We like the Backstreet Boys, N Sync too." She smiled. Shannon laughed.

"Britney Spears is kinda cute." Ari and Shannon sang all the way to her home on St James Place. Ari pulled into the garage and shut the car off. She slid out and clapped her hands. The lights came on, revealing a bass guitar and a keyboard in a corner. Posters for a band called Trystan were posted up on the walls. Shannon smiled.

"In a band?" Ari shook her head.

"No, my brother Derron is. I let them practice here. I help Derron work out the bass part. I do play though. Just not in a band." Ari opened the door and led Shannon into the house. Almost everything was black or silver. She led him through the living room towards the bathroom.

"Here ya go. I am going to shower and change in my room. See you in about 5 minutes. She strolled down the hall. Shannon walked into the bathroom. Towels were hung over a bar. He had shampoo and soap. He started the water and slid out of his clothes. He stepped into the water and let it run down his body.

Arianna was in her personal shower, letting the water hit her back at full force. She reached over to a rack on the wall and pulled off a bottle of lavender body wash. She poured some on the loofah and scrubbed herself clean. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She shuffled into her room and pulled a pair of pants out of the bag. She slid on a tee and a pair of slippers and went downstairs. Shannon wasn't out of the shower yet. She went into the kitchen and got the stuff to make the slushies. Shannon came downstairs as she was pouring in the coolers. Shannon smiled.

"Strawberry Daiquiri? Smells good." He plopped onto the couch beside Arianna. She handed him the menu.

"Pick something. Just no anchovies." Ari shuddered and went over to the entertainment center to find a movie. She picked up the box and brought it over to the coffee table. She looked at Shannon and dumped it onto the table. He laughed.

"How about the ham and pineapple?" She nodded and grabbed the phone. Once she ordered, they dug through the mountain of movies. Shannon produced a copy of Finding Nemo. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's Derron and Jaylen's. They stay here on the weekends. Nemo is cool." She said simply and pulled a copy of 50 First Dates out of the pile. Shannon nodded, and she put it into the DVD player.

Shannon looked around the living room and spied a picture of Arianna's family. He picked it up. Ari saw him looking at the picture and came over. She took it and pointed to her younger brothers.

"That's Jaylen, Derron, Mom, Dad, and Tayler." Shannon looked at Tayler.

"Is he?" Ari shook her head.

"He was in a snowboarding accident about five years ago. He's a great guy. Megan and him like each other, but won't admit it. It's actually quite sad." Ari chuckled. Shannon smiled back.

"I think the doorbell just rang." Ari stood up and went to the door. She paid the delivery guy and grabbed two spoons on the way into the living room.

"The slushies are done." She handed him a spoon and settled next to him, the pizza box resting on her lap. Shannon opened it and handed her a slice. They settled back on the couch and watched Lucy hit the penguin. By the time the movie was over, there were two slices of pizza left, and no slushie.

"That was good. Aww shit." Shannon's cell rang. While he talked on the phone, Ari put the pizza away and set their dishes in the sink. Shannon came over to her.

"Arianna. I had a great time tonight. I'd love to stay longer, but unfortunately, Jeff is having some sort of crisis that he needs my help for. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow?" Ari nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Let me call you a cab." She called the cab company as Shannon went and got his bag. The cab showed up and Shannon turned to say goodbye.

"See ya Arianna. I had a great time." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out to the cab. She waved as the cab took off down the street. She shut the door and squealed. Ari locked the door and ran over to the phone. She dialed the number Torrie had given her. She sat, impatiently waiting for the blonde to answer.

The Call

"Hello?"

"Hey Torrie. It's Arianna."

"I thought you were going to call tomorrow"

"I was, but I have to tell you something."

"Spill AD."

"Well, Me and Shannon watched a movie, got buzzed and he kissed me."

"On the lips?!"

"Well, no. On the cheek. But a kiss is a kiss right?""

"Yeah. You got buzzed on those slushies you talked about?"

"Hella yeah. Know what? I got an idea."

"Tell me."

"Party at the hotel tomorrow. Me and Amy are getting linking rooms, so we will have enough room for our crew."

"Sounds good. You making those slushies right?"

"Duh! Who should we invite?"

"Well, Me, Shannon, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Mark, Chris, Jay, Chrissy, Adam, Eddie, Michael, and Monty. "

"Those are the obvious guests. How about this instead. We take over the pool. That way more people can come."

"Okay. I'll pass the word on."

"Thanks Torrie. You're the greatest."

"I know. Aren't I?"

"You know it. Toodles. I gotta get some shut eye."

"Toodles."

Ari hung up and wandered into her room. She slipped under the covers and went to sleep.


	10. Meet, Greet, Pick a seat

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long! here ya go!

The next morning she woke to the phone ringing by her bed. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Arianna. This is Vince."

"Hi Vince. What's up?"

"Well, I was calling to tell you that I need to see you at the creative meeting. We are discussing new storylines and we want to involve you in them somehow."

"Alright. What time is the meeting?"

"In one hour."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Ari sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock. It was ten. She got out of bed and went to her closet and pulled out a black and pink striped dress. She grabbed some boots and her fishnet stockings. She pulled on her underclothes and then her clothes. As she laced up her boots, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Arianna. You going to the creative meeting?"

"Yeah, Shannon. What do you think is up?"

"They said something about a big story line."

"Cool. See ya there?"

"I was thinking, since we have a flight at 2, me and Amy could help you pack, and we could get lunch before we drove to Uncasville."

"Sounds good. See ya at the arena."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and went downstairs. She sat down at her table and pulled a banana out of the fruit bowl. She peeled it and wandered into her backyard. She sat in her patio swing and began to think. As she swung, Megan came into the backyard and sat next to her.

"How was your night with Shannon?"

"Good. We had an awesome time."

"What did you guys do?"

"We ate and watched a movie, until Jeff had a crisis."

"No, really. What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"You're blushing. Something happened."

"You're right. He kissed me on the cheek. That's it."

"Ooh! You go girl!"

"Shut up. I need to go. I have a creative meeting before we leave." Arianna gave Megan a hug. Megan smiled.

"Well, Me and Liz will hold the fort down here till you're ghetto ass comes back." She shook her head and pushed her friend around to the front of the house. Megan gave Arianna on last hug and waved as Arianna pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards the hotel.

Ari's POV

I got to the hotel just as Matt pulled up, with Amy, Jeff, Shane and Shannon in the car. I waved and got out of my car.

"Guys, Torrie and I are throwing a party in the hotel pool tonight. Tell everyone." Shannon pumped his fist into the air and, subsequently, fell out of the car. I ran over and helped him off the ground.

"You okay Shannon? You aren't hurt are you?" He laughed.

"I'm fine. Come on. I want to show you something I got from a friend." He pulled me towards the trunk of the car. He fished through his bag and pulled out a book of pictures. He turned to a page of someone on a hospital bed with a baby.

"My friend Cara sent me pictures of her new baby. His name is Cooper." I looked at the pictures of a rosy cheeked little baby with sparkling green eyes. He had a smile that could melt an iceberg.

"Aww… He is so cute! How old is he?" Shannon thought for a minute.

"I think he's about three months old now. When we hit New York City in a few months, I want to go visit her." I smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"And while we're there, I want to go visit my friends Tim, Dennis, Scott, Zac, Angie, and Caroline. I miss them so much." Shannon grinned at me and started to lead the way toward the hotel.

"Well, we can go together then. It'll be fun. Now lets get inside and finish this meeting so we can pack and drive on out to Uncasville." Shannon and I led our friends to the meeting.

We walked inside and took our seats. Vince, Stephanie, and a few writers were already there. Ron, John, John C, Mark, Glen, Michael, Rob, Chris, Jay, Adam, Chrissy, and Eddie followed us in shortly after. We sat quietly, listening to our tasks.

"We are going to form a faction, similar to Evolution, but much larger and much more powerful. It will start off being Shannon, Arianna, Jeff, Ron, Rob and Mark. Slowly, more people will join and eventually Matt and John L will see that their best move will be to join in too. In order to be let into the faction, both men must beat three members of the faction. The three members Matt will face will be Shannon, Jeff, and Arianna. John will have to beat Ron, Rob, and Mark. Once they have 'proven themselves', your faction, which we have yet to name, will take over Smackdown. Now, all we have left to do today is decide who should be the leader of the group. Since you will be working together for a while, we decided to let you pick." Stephanie said to everyone, watching looks of excitement cross our faces.

Mark looked at everyone in the room and thought a bit before saying, "Arianna or Shannon, since they're the two startin' members. As for a name, how 'bout Darc Allegiance?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Mark. Shannon looked at me.

"Let Arianna lead us. With me, Jeff and Mark as her right hand men." Everyone began to murmur their liking to the ideas and the meeting ended soon after.

We busted out of the hotel and got into our cars. We all drove back to my place. Megan was there, cooking something. I went inside to find out what.

"Bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, eggs and juice. Figured ya'll would wanna eat before headin' out." Megan said in a very heavy southern accent. "Is Mark comin'?" Mark walked into the kitchen, answering her question.

"Mmm… what smells so good?" Mark stretched his arms over his head, his hands hitting the low ceiling. He pulled his arms down and took a seat at the table. I looked at my friends. Matt, Jeff, Shane, Mark, Amy, Chrissy, Jay, Adam, Liz, Rob and Chris were all standing in my kitchen. There was no way we were going to fit in here.

"I'm going break one of my rules, again. We can all eat in my living room. There are thirteen of us and only seven spots not on the floor. Mark and Chris get first pick and then everyone else can kill each other for a seat." They smiled at me, and walked over to my couch and chair and sat down. Mark chose the long couch and laid down on it. Everyone groaned.

"There went four more seats." Jeff said. "I call the loveseat!" He dove over the couch and climbed up onto a seat. Shane plopped down next to him and put his friend into a headlock. Liz and Chrissy sat on the floor, Liz leaning on his chest. Jay and Adam sat side by side, looking at an issue of the Divas magazine. Rob sat down on the other love seat, and Matt and Amy settled next to the fire place.

Megan and I came in with plates of food for everyone. Once everyone had their food, Megan sat with Rob. Mark called out.

"Shannon, Arianna, here ya go." He moved his legs so we could sit. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mark." He nodded and began to eat. Rob poked the power button on the TV and turned on After Burn. Everyone groaned. Josh Matthews was talking about our big night. As the footage of Jeff and Ron's return aired, the doorbell rang. I got up and wandered over to the door. Outside, on my porch was my brother.

"Tayler!" I yelled and bent down to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug. I moved back a bit.

"How ya doin' little sis?" He asked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, big brother. You gonna sit out there all day or come in and see my entourage?" He raised an eyebrow at me and rolled into the house. I followed him inside. He rolled into the living room and looked at all the people there. I walked up behind him and introduced everyone. He waved his hand at me to shut me up.

"I know everyone here! That's Mark Calloway, that's Rob Szatkowski, Chris Irvine, Chris Benoit, Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now that everyone knows who you are, let me tell them who you are. Guys, this is Tayler, my brother." He rolled over my foot. I punched him in the shoulder. "My twin 'yet still older than me' brother. Ya happy?" I asked and flopped onto the couch next to Shannon rubbing my hurt foot. Mark laughed as Tayler smirked at me. I smacked Mark on the arm. He grunted and popped me back gently. I faked a cry.

"Shannon, Big Mean Mark is hurting me! Make him stop!" Everyone laughed. Tayler wheeled over between the chair Chris was in and me on the couch. He watched me hit the baseball slide and turned to me.

"Okay. That answers my question." I looked at him.

"What question?" Tayler chuckled.

"Why all these wrestlers are in your house. I take it your plan was successful, Megan?" Megan nodded and turned to Rob and whispered in his ear. Rob grinned.

"Hey Tayler, how fast are you in that thing?" Tayler thought for a minute.

"Pretty fast. Why, you want to race?" Rob nodded and stood up. We all followed them outside to the street. After making sure no cars were coming down the street, they took off. Rob and Tayler raced around the block apparently. Rob and Tayler whipped past the house again. They came around once more and slowed down. Tayler and Rob both collapsed from exhaustion. Megan and I ran over to help them inside. Rob was panting for breath.

"I win!" He gasped, and plopped down onto the floor. Tayler shook his head.

"Nope. I win." Megan rolled her eyes.

"No, you both win. And for winning, you both get a kiss, after you can breathe." She winked at them and went inside to get them some water. I shook my head at Tayler.

"You know better than to push yourself. You're 24 years old. You don't need to die of a heart attack yet. You're supposed to wait until you're 40 to die." Tayler rolled his eyes, breathing easier.

"Whatever. How about that kiss from Megan, before I have to go change for work?" He said as Megan came back out and handed him the water.

"I guess you can have it now." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. He grinned and gave her a hug. Then he opened his arms to me.

"Come on little sis. I probably won't see you till your next birthday. Happy birthday punk. Don't do anything stupid." Smiled and hugged him.

"Same to you, but don't do anything I would do. I'll miss you bro." He let go of me.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad to watch Smackdown this week. You'll be on right?" I nodded to him.

"Yep. We've got to leave to get on the road soon for a house show in Uncasville and then a taping in Calgary." So, I'll send you something from Calgary for your birthday." He grinned.

"Okay. How bout' one of them Divas?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Now get your ass to work. You gotta get them dolla dolla bills, playa." I said, imitating Theodore Long. He laughed, waved good bye to everyone and wheeled down the block to his house. Yes, I live down the street from my brother. My parents and younger sibs live about three miles away.

I looked at everyone expectantly.

"Okay guys. We need to leave, like now, if we plan on arriving in Uncasville at a reasonable time." Everyone nodded and began to grab their things. I ran back inside to pack my things quickly. Shannon and Amy followed me up to my room. I tossed my largest duffel bag onto the bed and went to my dresser. Amy and Shannon dug through my closet. Amy began to strew things across my bed, which still had some clothes on it from yesterday, which I hadn't bothered to clear off. Shannon pulled out all of my shoes and looked at Amy. She nodded and began to put things into the bag carefully so that it would all fit. I pulled all of my underclothes into the bag. Shannon glanced around my room.

"Anything else you want to take with? You have about seventy outfits here, plus you left your makeup kit in the car. Amy? Anything she needs?" Amy shrugged and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Umm… she needs pads, but she can borrow mine until then. The nearest equipment store is in Charlotte. But I think that Calgary has a store. Come on. You're drivin' to Uncasville. I can't handle another all nighter with Matt and Jeff and Shane." Amy, Shannon and me grabbed my stuff and trooped downstairs. Everyone was leaning on the vehicles. We walked up to them and looked at Mark.

"Who's riding with me?" he asked. Rob popped his hand into the air and made his way towards Mark's truck, motorcycle in the back. Both guys walked over to the truck and leaned on it. Adam, Chris, Chrissy and Jason decided to ride in Chris's large car. Matt and Shane were riding in Matt's car and Jeff, Shannon and Amy were riding with me. As we put all of our stuff into our cars (and truck in Mark's case), Megan came running out to us. She handed each of us a bag. I looked inside. Snacks to hold us for the three hour drive. I hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, mi amiga. Te amo, chica." She hugged me back.

"Te amo mas. Vas para tus suenos. Tienes divertido en tu viaje." I hugged her again, tighter. She pulled back and looked at Rob. "I owe you a kiss." She walked over and pecked him on the lips. She pulled back, waved goodbye to everyone and ran inside. I think she went in there to cry.

We climbed into our cars and drove out of the city, towards the city's edge. Jeff spent ten minutes telling knock-knock jokes until Shannon, Amy, and me yelled at him to shut up. He stopped telling knock-knocks. The silence was painful. Amy and Jeff nodded off in the back and I struggled for something to say. Shannon had pulled his cell out and was playing with his ring tones. I smirked, grabbed my phone and played my tone. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that… my entrance…music?" I just smiled and put my phone back into my pockets. This was going to be a long drive.


	11. A Crazy Idea

A/n: I am so sorry... I won't even give an excuse. I was lazy, working on my first novel... I may join at fictionpress and put part of it up. I'll give you the rest of the story now.

After about 80 BILLION more jokes from Jeff, we finally drove into Uncasville. Amy had fallen asleep a long time ago. I poked her in the arm through the open window and went to grab my bag from the trunk. Shannon, Jeff, and Amy climbed out of the car and stretched before coming to the trunk too.

"Oh God," Amy said, flexing her arms. "I _so_ prefer flying. More leg room." Jeff and Shannon nodded. I grinned.

"This was the biggest car I could afford. Now, who's ready to kick some ass?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Shannon pulled it off and led the way into the arena. Amy pulled me towards the women's locker room after I grabbed my bag from Shannon. We could hear Jeff and Shannon joking around as they made their way to punch in. Amy stuck her head out the door.

"Punch us in, will ya Jeff? We'll be down to see Stephanie about tonight after we freshen up." Jeff nodded and made his way down the hall.

"Hey Ari, whatcha gonna wear tonight? I was thinking we could wear something that matches since we are in a tag match against Torrie and Trish." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! You got your green cargo pants? I think I have two 'badass' tees." I said, digging in my bag for the fore-mentioned clothing articles. Amy tossed me one of the mesh shirts she had artfully cut up.

"Wear your black cargoes. We don't want to completely match. Now, for your promo, how bout wearing that pinstripe suit when you get interviewed by Josh Matthews?" I ginned some more.

"Thanks, Aimes. You're a lifesaver. I was going crazy trying to decide what to wear!" I wasn't really, but she had called it to the nail. I was going to wear my pinstripe suit. Go figure.

Shannon's POV

"She's hot."

"Duh. She's on fire."

"Did you see the dress she had on?"

"Yep. Couldn't have gotten any tighter."

"Bet you wish it could."

"You laugh Jeff. I like her. And not for her body. She may be a little on the heavy side, but she's really sweet."

"Didn't say she wasn't. She's a nice girl. You guys would be perfect together."

"We've only 'gone out' once. I wanna do it again."

"Do it?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sprinkle Head's mind's in the gutter? Why?"

"Because, they're talkin' 'bout Arianna."

"The new girl?"

"Yeah, the one whose house th' crew went ta for breakfast."

"Oh her. She looks pretty."

"She's not pretty. She's hot. Just ask Shannon."

Everyone looked at me and I ducked my head down to dig in my bag. Shawn and Mark had come into the locker room. Mark sat down on a bench and chuckled. I could tell this would be a long night.

"What a night, Amy. I never, ever want to get into the ring with Trish when she's PMSing. She couldn't land shit tonight." Amy laughed and tossed Arianna a water bottle. Arianna caught it and giggled a bit. Amy sat down on the bench with a thunk.

"She can't land a spot anytime." They laughed some more.

"I heard that. I seem to recall a certain redhead who can't land a bump without hurting herself." Trish sauntered into the room, Stacy and Nora behind her. They all settled down on the benches with a sigh.

"Trishie, you know I was joking. I always am. Now, anyone got a clue as to seating arrangements?" Nora smiled and pulled her boots off.

"Well, I heard from Paul that Vince is tired of us whining about who we're stuck next to, so he just mass purchases tickets and lets us pick our seats. I usually sit with Stacy and Randy." Stacy blushed at the mention of Randy. Trish shed her elbow pads and put them in her bag.

"I sit with Jay and Adam. Who are you gonna sit with, Arianna?" Amy nudged me and I blushed.

"Shannon" I said quietly. Stacy smiled knowingly.

"You like him, don't you. It's so obvious that you do." Nora nodded.

"Yeah. She's into him. She's barely said a word. Normally her mouth is moving a mile a minute. So, tell us. What does it?"

"Is it his accent?"

"Or his smile?"

"Don't forget his eyes!"

"Or those gorgeous legs…"

"The tattoos are hot too."

I rolled my eyes. They named all the cute stuff on the outside. But they hadn't gotten to the real reason.

"You really want to know why I like Shannon so much?" They nodded. "Well, he's one of the only guys who sees me for me, not just some fat chick. He understands my dreams. He knows I want to achieve and that I won't quit until I make a difference. He supports me too." Nora smiled.

"Wow. You made that big a realization in two days?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we've spent a lot of time talking over the last few days. I feel like I've known him my entire life. And I don't count all the time I spent watching him in WCW and WWF/E. He's like my brother, but he's not, you know?" Only Amy got where I was coming from. I was glad she elaborated. I needed to wash off my make up.

I came out to see all the girls pulling off their coats.

"There's a fight outside, they want us to stay in the building until everyone's cleared out. Let's go find the boys and chill with them in the main locker room." Stacy said, tugging at my arm.

We ran through the halls and made our way to the main locker room. Michael, Jeff, Matt, and Chris were all lounging around near Shannon, looking over his shoulder at a dirt bike magazine. Boys. I leaned over Shannon's shoulders to see what bike they were looking at.

"I can build that bike for cheaper." Jeff said matter-of-factly. "It would just take a bit, trying to find the parts at cheaper prices, but yeah, I could do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, we're stuck here until they clear the back. There's a fight going on," I said. "So we have about twenty minutes to kill. Wanna play 20 Q's?" I asked, hoping they'd go for it. Shannon nodded.

"Sounds cool. Ya'll in?" He asked. They all nodded and sat down.

We had been playing for ten minutes when it was on me again.

"What is the most random thing I've ever wanted to do? Hmm… I've always wanted to randomly marry. Find a great guy and pull a 'Dharma and Greg', just to see if it works," I said, a little embarrassed. Shannon nodded. I looked to him. He looked like he was contemplating something. I was about to take my turn, when Shannon said something.

"Do ya wanna try it?" He asked, almost silently. I looked at him, not sure if he was kidding or not. He looked more serious than a heart attack.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really. Do ya want to, Arianna?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it before. I mean, what if it jeopardizes our work relationship or our in ring performance? What if it doesn't work and we end up hating each other?" I looked around the room for support, but it was only me and Shannon. Everyone else had left.

"I don't hate, nor do I hold grudges. Let's give it a try, Arianna." He said and took my hand. "It'll be fun, I promise. And If it doesn't work out, we can still be friends. What do ya say?" He got down on one knee. "Arianna Michelle, will you marry me?"

Before I could answer, I heard a peculiar noise. It sounded like an alarm clock. I closed my eyes and opened them. Shannon wasn't kneeling in front of me, and I was laying in bed. I groaned and rubbed my hands on my face, the alarm was still going.

"Shut that off, will ya? We're on vacation." A muffled voice said. I complied and rolled over, resting my head on the chest of my husband. He rubbed a hand on my pregnant belly. I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Great. I had this dream that squished all the important things that brought us together. Do you remember them, Shannon?"

"Yep. I had the same dream. Right up to when I asked you to marry me."

"I'm glad it worked out, Shannon. I couldn't be any happier."

"Me either, Arianna. Me either."

A/N: Well, that's the end of the story. Yeah, I know. You want to kill me. Yeah, I know this couldn't have possibly been a dream sequence, but I decided to flip from Arianna's dream over to Shannon's occasionally and disguise it as a point of view. Pretty clever, huh?

I want to take the time to thank all my faithful reviewers, but especially Latisha C. She was always there with praise. Thank you guys… I've got part of the sequel ready for you…. If you want it.


End file.
